


What's In A Word - Hair

by Davechicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Hair

Derek prefers his hair longer. He isn’t sure why anyone ever let Stiles shave all his hair off, though he wonders if maybe he walked into a tin of paint and ruined it all, meaning it was shave or nothing. He remembers the cartoons of the cat turned skunk, fighting off amorous male skunks because of a lick of white along her back. It’s the kind of thing Stiles would do, after all.

Short, and he looked like a failed soldier. It suited some people, but not him. Too severe, too… _I just got out of hospital_.

He’s much better like this, with that tangled mess of strands that go every direction but the one they should go in. He looks like that experiment you do in physics, the one with the Van de Graaff generator. Put a white labcoat on him, and he’d look like your cartoon scientist instead. 

His hair is just like him, now. A mess of conflicting directions that somehow just makes you want to reach out and run your hand through it. Derek teases the soft fuzz at the nape of his neck, enjoying a brief lull. Stiles is dozing off, finally worn out after what felt like hours of fun. He gets like this, after. Gets all cuddly and compliant, his head thrown onto his chest, limbs wrapped around whatever they can reach. His eyelashes flutter over his cheeks, and he feels little purrs of tectonic happiness at the soft caressing. 

Stiles’ scalp must be a little tender from all the tugging. Derek tries not to overdo his strength when they fuck, but it’s hard to hold back when he’s in the heat of the moment. More than once has Stiles yelped, but he’s never let that get in the way of leaping right back into it. Derek would never really _hurt_ him, but he knows he’d hear about it if he did. He pushes fingers over his scalp, soothing at the sensitive skin there, rubbing his hair the wrong way like fur pushed backwards, exposing the skin beneath. Stiles nips at his chest, then settles again.

Definitely better like this.


End file.
